Love At It's Worst
by hoping-it-lasts
Summary: RonHermione and HarryGinny a bit of ronlavender and ginnydean... the burrow has never been so dramatic...
1. Outside the Hangings

Love at It's Worst 

Chapter 1: Outside the Hangings

It was Harry, Ron and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. It was Ginny's fourth year. Ginny was currently dating Dean; Ron was dating Lavender, again. They were all seemingly happy.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room one Saturday night. They were having a good time making impersonations of Snape and Umbridge. Then Lavender and Dean came through the portrait hole, HOLDING HANDS!

Dean saw Ginny get to her feet and he started to make excuses immediately, "But I was just... She needed... I was being..." he attempted at explaining. Then he got a good story, "She hurt her ankle, yeah that's it hurt her ankle, and I was just helping her through."

Ginny however didn't believe him, " Oh admit it already! I saw you two, you and that filthy little girl! Down by the lake snogging!"

Dean, not about to be out done, yelled back "Well what do you expect? You never pay any attention to me any more! The only one you've got eyes for lately is Harry Potter!"

Then Harry stood up. Harry was already annoyed by Dean and Ginny's fighting. He yells, "And is that why all she talks about is you!?" Then Harry and Dean started to argue. Until, that is, Dean ran up to the boy's dormitory closly followed by Harry. They heard movement from above.

Lavender squeezed herself between Hermione and Ron and started to make excuses to Ron. Ron got annoyed by that quite quickly and stood up knocking Lavender to the ground. Then he yelled, "I've always liked Hermione way more then you any way!"

Hermione just sat there awestruck while Ron sat down, and Lavender ran to the girls' dormitory crying. Ron turned to Hermione and said, "That girl has problems."

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "Do you really mean that? What you said about me."

Ron just turned red and looked away.

Then Harry came down stairs and comforted the crying Ginny. He looked at Ron and Hermione who were starring in opposite, directions, which confused him a little.

They sat like that for a while, until Harry finally said, "What is up with you two? I've never seen her that red. You either, Ron. Well except when Lavender gave you that 'My Sweetheart' necklace."

"Nothing" Ron and Hermione answer together.

Ginny looked up and said, "Ron told Lavender that he liked Hermione way more than her."

Ron and Hermione blushed and looked away.

Harry looked from one to the other and Ginny giggled through her tears.

After a while Ron said, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. Night."

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "me too." And went to bed, Ginny followed her so harry headed to bed as well.

Early the next morning Harry was being violently shaken by a paranoid Ron. "Did I really say that? Did I really say that I... I..."

"Yes Ron you really said that you like Hermione. Now go back to sleep."

"But Harry what if she never talks to me again?" said Ron as he fingered his 'My Sweetheart' necklace.

"Which one? Hermione or Lavender?"

"Oh shut up Harry! I'm serious here. I don't care about Lavender." Ron said as he threw off the necklace. "I'm talking about Hermione. She's never going to speak to me again"

"Ron calm down you guys will end up laughing at the whole thing. I mean it's not like you really feel that way. You don't do you?"

"Err... I'm... Err... I don't know." Harry didn't know what to say.

Then Hermione walked in the door. "Ron you need to leave I need to speak with Harry."

"This is the boys dorm. Why don't you two go talk in the Common Room? You obviously _LOVE_ Harry." Ron spat at Hermione. 

"No! Ron it's not like that at all. I just need some help sorting things out."

"About what?" interrupted Harry.

"I can't say just yet." Hermione answered.

Then Ron yelled, "Why not Hermione is it about me?" "

Fine Ronald if you must stay," said Hermione turning to Harry. "Harry promise me you won't breath a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone." Hermione glanced at Ron.

"Okay I won't tell, promise." Harry answered her.

"Okay Harry... remember you swore." Hermione began.

"Yeah. I don't have short term memory Hermione." Harry said.

"You know what Ron said about liking me."

Harry nodded.

"Well I don't know about it." She said in a whisper.

"What about it that you don't know?" Harry whispered back.

"Well I don't know if he was serious."

"Hermione he's my best friend."

"So?"

"This is awkward! Why can't you talk to Ginny about this?"

"She's convinced that Ron is madly in love with me. I talked to her last night. And well, if I told her I think I like him, then she'd tell him."

"Right. So erm, do you?"

"Well I'm not sure."

"Well how can you be sure?"

"Well… I'd have to…"

"Have to what?"

"Kiss him."

"Well…"

"I can't go around kissing my best friend."

"Then just tell him."

"Ugh! Your no help!" Hermione left running strait into Ron.

"Just came up to tell you two that breakfast was starting."

"Right."

Harry got dressed as Ron and Hermione headed down the stairs to the Common Room.

Harry joined them just soon enough to see the ends of Lavender's robes behind the closing door of the girls' dormitory. No doubt crying her eyes out. "She really does need to get over me." said Ron as he slipped his arm around Hermione who just smiled and blushed. Ron had obviously listened just outside the hangings.


	2. Harry Arrives

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 2: Harry Arrives

"Ginny, you've got an owl from dean again." Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs for the third time this week.

Term had ended and Ginny and dean were back together. "Coming Mum!" Ginny came sprinting down the stairs, running into harry coming in the back door. The Dursley's had agreed to let him fly there on his broom, he had to leave on a cloudy night and fly above the clouds so not to be seen.

"Oh hello harry. How was your flight?"

"It was fine, thanks." Ginny nodded and grabbed the letter from the owl who was making sure it was Ginny who got it. "Erm Ginny…"

"yeah harry?"

"Are you even wearing bottoms?"

"Harry! Of course I am!" Ginny lifted up her jumper, which she had been wearing ever since her mum had put that cooling charm on the house making it very cold in there, to show an extremely short mini-skirt.

"Alright then." Ginny took the letter upstairs to read it. Harry helped himself to a bit of toast not feeling like eating a feast for ten when Mrs. Weasley came in.

Harry leaned against the sink eating his toast when Mrs. Weasley came in. "Hello harry dear," she saw the toast in harry hand, "you've eaten then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then dear you'll be in Fred and George's room. We've moved Ron there also. He was complaining about the ghoul making noise in the dead of night and waking him… I don't know how with as heavy as he sleeps though…"

"thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh call me molly dear."

"Right." Harry heaved his trunk up to Fred and George's room.

On the way back down he heard Ginny crying. Harry knocked on her bedroom door. "Ginny, can I come in?"

"No Ron go away!"

"It's Harry."

"Oh fine then!" Harry pushed open the door to see Ginny face down in her pillow crying her eyes out.

Harry walked over and sat down next to her. "Ginny, are you ok?"

Ginny sat up showing a tear-stained face. "Dean just broke up with me! For some hot little chickey he met on vacation! She goes to Hogwarts apparently!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry tried to sound sad, but he really was happy, he hated thinking about them snogging in the corridors.

"I just don't get it! What does she have that I don't!"

"Nothing."

"So he dumped me for someone worse off?!"

"No… he dumped you for some little chickey that probably shagged him on their first date!"

"Oh Harry!" Ginny leaned over and sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're always here for me. Ron would be trying to kick his arse."

Ginny suddenly sat up and wiped off her face. "I'm done! I'm not crying over him anymore."

"Good for you. He's not even worth it."

"I know. Let's go unpack you."

While they were unpacking harry Ginny saw something that reminded her of dean and started sobbing on harry again, but this time throwing herself onto him so hard it knocked him back onto the bed. Harry was gently rubbing Ginny's back in attempt to calm her down. He didn't know why she was being so weepy, probably because Dean had been her first real boy friend.

Then Ron walked in. "Harry what the bloody hell are you doing to my sister!"

Harry and Ginny sat bolt upright. Harry sat there bright red while Ginny and Ron argued. "He wasn't doing anything!" Ginny wiping her tears away.

"Then why were you two laying in bed! And why don't you have bottoms on!"

Ginny pulled her jumper completely off this time to show a very warn, see through tank top underneath, she clearly had only been wearing it so you couldn't see her bra.

"Ginny! Put your shirt back on!"

"But I am wearing bottoms aren't I!"

Ron just looked really mad.

Mrs. Weasley came charging up the stairs. "What is all this noise about!"

Ron answered before anyone had the chance to. "Harry was trying to shag Ginny!"

Harry turned a deeper shade of red.

"Oh mum no we weren't. Dean, he errrr… Dean!" Ginny started crying again. She ran to harry and buried her face in his chest. Harry awkwardly put his arms around her.

Ron scowled. "Look they're at it again! Right infront of you!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him. "Ron he's comforting her."

"More like trying to get in her pants!" Harry had enough of Ron's over reacting. "You know if that git, dean wouldn't have broke her heart she wouldn't be in here with me right now! She would be in her room writing god knows what to him!"

Ron looked at harry, "How dare you!" "How dare I what! How dare I love your sister!?"

Ginny looked up, "You what?"

" I love you, as a brother, you know."

"He just want's to shag you senseless Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Ron I've only ever kissed one girl! Why would I want to shag the only girl I've ever really cared about senseless!"

"Because you have raging hormones! I'm a guy too you know!"

"Well I love her! I would never do anything to hurt her!"

Mrs. Weasley looked absolutely delighted. "Oh harry!" she hugged him. "You're so sweet!"

Ron was still yelling at Harry about something, he had totally forgot and was watching Ginny silently crying.

"Ron dear let's leave them to talk." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"No mum! They're going to end up shagging!"

"Ronald Weasley kitchen now!" 

"Yes mum." He followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny wiped her face off. "Nothing. I'm perfect."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not. I'm done. You're the bravest guy I've ever met."

"So I'm guessing that's good."

"The best. And harry…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Harry sat down next her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey harry?"

"Yes Ginny."

"Are we, erm…"

"Together?"

"Are we?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Weasley then yelled for them to come down to lunch. They left the room and headed for the kitchen.


	3. Together At Last

_A/N: Sorry it's so short. Kinda thought it was cute to end there. I'm already writing the next chapter so it'll be updated soon. Thanks to all of you who have been reading so loyally! And thanks to al of you who send me reviews! They make me happy!_

**Love at It's Worst**

Chapter 3: Together at Last

"Er mum," Ginny said as she sat down to breakfast, hoping to have this conversation over before harry got there.

"Yes, Ginny?" Molly said setting a plate of fried eggs and toast in front of her.

"It's ok that me and Harry are erm… together. Right?"

"Oh of course dear. Why wouldn't it be?" Mrs. Weasley began to fry the bacon as Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Hello Ginny." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Oh Ginny, about what we talked about earlier. Best not to tell Ron about it right away." She set a plate down in front of Arthur.

"What did you two talk about earlier that we're not telling Ron?"

"Daddy…" As she said this Harry came down to the kitchen and sat next to Ginny. Arthur gave Ginny a look as if he understood now. Just then Ron came down.

"Morning Mum, Dad, Ginny," then in a forced voice, "Harry." Ron sat down opposite Ginny.

"Morning dear, how many eggs would you like? And you too Harry, how many eggs would you like?"

After they all ate Ginny and Harry went to Harry and Ron's room to listen to the radio; Hermione went to her and Ginny's room to read her book; and Ron went out in the back with Fred and George. (Who had decided they wanted to show up for a 'home cooked meal'.)

Harry and Ginny were sitting on opposite beds, not wanting another argument with Ron, when Ron walked in dripping wet. "Fred and George, fake broom, lake, water." Ginny started giggling and Harry let out a little chuckle but tried to control himself. "It's not funny you know. I could get a cold and die!"

"Oh Ron you're not going to die from a cold! And it's summer. It's warm out. I doubt you'll get a cold. People do swim in the summer you know. People just like you."

Ron hurriedly grabbed a change of cloths. "I'll just go in the bathroom and change. You can continue snogging my sister now Harry."

"Ron…" Ginny whined… but Ron had walked out already. "Oh well, I guess he's just stubborn."

"Yeah a bit." Harry turned up the radio. He had brought it from the Dursley's, used to be Dudley's, then he broke it, and Harry fixed it. "Sorry it only play's c.d.'s."

"It's fine. I like the music you brought."

"Hey you know this song kinda reminds me of you." Harry looked at Ginny and smiled as Next Contestant came on.

"Awwwww… Harry…" Ginny crawled over to sit next to where Harry was laying. "You're so sweet."

"No not really just truthful." He slid his arm around Ginny, and used her legs as a pillow.


	4. The Lake

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 4: The Lake

A couple days later, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron's room one day reading, it was sunny and Ron thought it would be nice to go down to the lake for the day.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron said as he looked up from a Quidditch magazine.

"Yeah Ron?" She didn't even look up from her book.

"I'm bored let's go down to the lake."

"Sounds like fun. I'll just go change."

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione were walking toward the lake. Then Ron and Hermione saw Harry and Ginny, kissing waist deep in the water.

"Ginny! Harry!"

They flew apart. Ron ran into the water screaming. "Harry what the bloody hell are you doing to my sister!?"

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Ginny said in the most innocent voice.

"What's up!? WHAT'S UP!? You were just practically shagging Harry!"

"I was not! We were just kissing!"

"Don't play innocent! I know what you were doing!"

"Oh yeah! Then what were we doing!?"

"You were having a full-frontal snog marathon!"

"Ron you make it sound so much worse than it was!"

Harry and Hermione just stood there watching the siblings argue.

"Then what's your story?" Ron tried to calm down. Breathing in and out slowly.

"We were just kissing. Closed mouthed. No tongue. At all."

"Looked more like snogging to me."

Hermione grabbed Ron and turned him toward her. "Would you give it a rest! It's nothing we don't do!"

"Oh really! Do you know what it's like to walk out of your house and seeing your best mate snogging your little sister!"

"Oh my god Ron! Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean you can run my life!"

"Ginny I'm just trying to protect you!"

"RON! I don't need protection from HARRY!"

"Yes I do! I'm a teenage guy too you know! I know what he's thinking about all the time!"

"No you DON"T Ron! I do!"

"Oh really, then what is it?"

"ME!"

Ron was just silent. He just looked at her. "And why would he be doing that?"

"Oh Ron isn't it obvious! Ginny and Harry have been dating! Why else would they be alone at the lake kissing! We interrupted their date!"

Ron blushed a bit. "Well as long it was a date and not just some random snog session."

"It's ok mate." Finally Harry talked. No longer scared of Ron hexing him.

Ron walked out of the water. Laid out the blankets and sat down. He looked in the lunch basket Molly had packed them. "Hey mum packed extra. She must've known you guys were down here too. Want some?"

"Yeah I'm starved." Ginny sat down grabbing a sandwich. Taking a big bite. "Mmmmmmm… these are good."

"Don't mention it. Ginny if I was on a date with Ron and you interrupted us I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Hermione answered for Ron.

"It's fine he was just being Ron."

"Yeah, just looking out for his sister." Harry sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

For the rest of the afternoon they swam and ate sandwiches.

_A/N: There's still more drama to come. Please read and review!!! I love all yall!!!_


	5. Ron's Mistake

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 5: Ron's Mistake

Ron woke up and rolled over. His head was pounding. He tried to get up to go to the bathroom but found someone had their arm draped over him and was pinning him to the bed.

"Morning love." Ron said thinking it must be Hermione.

"Morning my sweet heart."

Ron looked over. "Lavender! What the bloody hell?"

"Ronnie-kins. What's wrong?"

"You that's what's so bloody wrong!"

"Ron who are…" Hermione was standing in the doorway. She spun around and ran strait to the kitchen, where she met Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh dear. What's Ron done now?" Mrs. Wesley lovingly stroked Hermione's hair.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain everything but instead she just sobbed into Mrs. Weasley's hair.

"Is it that Lavender girl?"

At this Hermione dropped to the floor. Curling her legs up to her chin she started to explain. "I heard talking from his room. And I thought that maybe Ginny was in there, since I heard a girl's voice too. I wanted to know if he was planning something. So I went in there to see who he was talking to, and I saw him laying next to that little flighty whore! Lavender Brown."

"Oh sweetie, you just cry. You've been hurt in the worst way." Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Hermione on the floor and put her arms around Hermione.

Ron came down to the kitchen. "Hermione I'm sorry! Where are you? Please just talk to me!"

"Ronald Weasley! Get over here this instant!"

"Mum…" Ron slouched over to his very angry mother. "Hermio-" he looked down and saw Hermione crying into his mother's apron. "'Mione I'm so sorry!"

"No Ron! Sorry isn't going to work!" Hermione stood up. "How could you! And on top of it all with that little nosey-rub-it-in-my-face-whore!" Hermione ran up to her and Ginny's room.

"Ronald sit." Mrs. Weasley pointed to the chair closest to him. "You may be my son. But what you've done to that poor girl is horrible! She has loved you since the day you two became friends." Her voice quivering with anger. "Now you go up to her room and do what ever it takes to-"

Lavender came down the stairs and sit on Ron's lap. "Oh Ronnie-kins last night was so fun."

"You! You little flighty… girl you! Get out of MY house! And if I ever see you around any of my family again-"

"Mum!"

"Ronald! Get her out!"

"Lavender why did you have to come! I didn't even invite you! Now you've ruined everything!" Ron pushed her to the floor. "I'll go and get your things." He ran up to his room and threw her rucksack down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the door. "Get out of my house." She was trembling with furry now. "And stay away from my sons. You little-"

"Morning dear!" Mr. Weasley walked in.

"And that includes Harry! You no good flighty little-"

"Molly! What is the meaning of this!" He pointed to Lavender sitting there in her nightgown.

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to go tend to Hermione." Mrs. Weasley took a tray of tea up the stairs.

"You! I have no idea what you've done to my family to make everyone so upset! But get out!"

Lavender ran out of the house crying.

Ron walked past Ginny's room just as Mrs. Weasley came out. "Just drink your tea dear. And I added extra chocolate chips in those cookies. I know it's your favorite. I'm sure he feels horrible." Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron. "Oh hello dear. I hope you feel guilty about what you've done. Now go apologize to Hermione. Oh and give her these." Mrs. Weasley conjured up some flowers.

"Thanks mum." Ron took the flowers from her. He put his hand up to the door to knock.


	6. Ron's Apology

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 6: Ron's Apology

Ron knocked on the door. A crying Hermione answered. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." He handed her the flowers "I really have no idea how she got into my bed."

Hermione took the flowers, then closed the door in his face. "I hate you Ronald!"

"Hermione! Open the bloody door!"

"Why so you can shag me too!? Because that is so far from happening!"

"No!"

"Ronald Weasley! If I don't have to see you for the rest of the summer I'd be so happy!"

"Well I hope I don't see you either!"

Hermione opened the door. "If you think you can get rid of me that easily! You are so wrong!"

"Then what are you going to do about it! You don't want to see me but I'm not getting rid of you!? Bloody hell woman!"

"I'll... I'll... I'll .. I'll do something!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Hermione pushed him off. "Ronald don't think that just because I love you!"

"I love you to Hermione Granger."

"Ron!"

"Breakfast?"

"Fine! but this doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you!"


	7. Hermione's Calling

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 7: Hermione's Calling

Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast just in time to see a barley dressed Ginny running from Harry's room.

Hermione wheeled Ron around and kissed him. "I change my mind I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Hermione I'm happy your trying to protect Harry and all but I already saw her."

"Well in that case I take that back I'm still furious with you."

Hermione hurried to the kitchen trying to maintain her anger. She hated arguing with Ron. But his apology was so convincing. Oh well he did what he did.

"Oh Hermione I'm so glad to see your feeling better." Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into a tight hug upon her entrance to the kitchen.

"Yes I am. I'm still angry at Ronald of course but I've decided I don't need to cry about it anymore." Hermione put a content look on her face before sitting at the table.

"Now Hermione. I know this is a bad time to ask and all. But erm… what is this?" He held up a computer mouse.

"It's a computer mouse Mr. Weasley."

"Ah yes. I see. Erm, now what is it's use again?"

"Well you plug it into a computer and use it to guide your way around the screen."

"Right. What's a computer again?"

"It's a machine with a screen much like a television. And people use it to send messages to each other, do their taxes, keep their books, and some even use it to play games with."

"How would you play games with a machine?"

"On the screen. Like a movie that you can control."

"Right thank you."

Hermione had previously explained a TV, a VCR, and movies to Mr. Weasley, she was getting used to these little questions from him.

"Ahem. Hermione. One more question"

"Yeah?"

"This? What is it? Earlier it started making noises and buzzing in someone's pocket. I figured they must've charmed it to do that."

"That is a cell phone."

"Excuse me, Hermione but I've seen a phone before and this is no phone."

"No, Mr. Weasley a cellular telephone."

"Ok?"

"It's like a phone that you can take anywhere. Most muggles carry them. And erm, they buzz and make noise by them selves."

"Oh Right. Then I'll be having to give this back to its proper owner tomorrow."

Hermione started on the enormous stack of chocolate chip pancakes Mrs. Weasley had made up for her special.

"Now Hermione, if you don't mind me asking."

"Arthur I'm sure the poor girl doesn't want to talk about it!"

"No Mrs. Weasley it's fine."

Ron came into the kitchen, "No Dad I'll explain it. It was my mistake."

"Very well then. Go on."

"Well Lavender must've crept up to my room and crawled in bed with me. After apparently getting me drunk or something."

"Oh Ronald if you were drunk you would've woken up with a throbbing head!"

"Shows how much you know. As a matter of fact I did." Ron lowered his voice. "Mum doesn't know I have a stash of hangover potion in my room."

"Right, well Ron go on." Arthur tried to stop their argument.

"Well I woke up…"

_Ron woke up and rolled over. His head was pounding. He tried to get up to go to the bathroom but found someone had their arm draped over him and was pinning him to the bed._

"_Morning love." Ron said thinking it must be Hermione._

"_Morning my sweet heart."_

_Ron looked over. "Lavender! What the bloody hell?"_

"_Ronnie-kins. What's wrong?"_

"_You that's what's so bloody wrong!"_

"_Ron who are…" Hermione was standing in the doorway. She spun around and ran strait to the kitchen, where she met Mrs. Weasley's arms._

"So your suggesting that Hermione jumped to conclusions!"

"Well…"

"Ronald Weasley! If you found your self looking at Hermione waking up next to Viktor how would you feel?"

"Mum! I thought I told you never to mention his name around me!"

Hermione tried to hid her smile. Ron was getting jealous of Viktor. It was funny.

"Ronald. Do you know how crushed Hermione was when she saw that!"

Ginny came down stairs freshly showered and really hungry. "Mum. Why were Ron and Hermione yelling?"

"Well Lavender 'the Slut of Gryffindor' Brown was in Ronald's bed this morning!" Hermione ran out of the room in a rage.

"Ron! Do you know what this means!"

"Er… no." Ron looked at his sister with a bit of fright and a little anger at the thought that she was shagging his best mate.

"Well Ron this means Hermione won't leave our room and she'll be sad for ever. AND! Not to mention I'll never be Auntie Ginny to her children!"

"And why does…"

"RON!" Hermione was calling from upstairs. "RONALD WEASLEY GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE!"

Ron slowly stood everyone in the room curious to what Hermione wanted Ron up there for.


	8. Mm Mmmmm Mm

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 8:Mm Mmmmm Mm

Ron made it up the stairs to the room Hermione and Ginny have been sharing. Slowly he knocked.

"Come in."

Ron slowly opened the door and walked in. "You called me up here." Hermione was sitting on her bed in, what she thought was a seductive position.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

Bending over in a way so that Ron could see strait down her shirt, yet it looked like she was about to get sick all over the floor. "Because if you want something that whore can give you, then so can I."

"Hermione think about this!"

"I have Ronald." Hermione laid back on the bed and bit her lip.

"Hermione…"

"Oh! This is no use!" she grabbed the front of Ron's shirt and pulled him to the bed.

"Hermione stop!" Ron put his hands down on either side of her and pushed himself up.

"What?" Hermione tried to pull him back down.

"Hermione. Don't you think this is a bit rash?"

"No." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and rolled them over, straddling him in a very compromising position.

"Hermione stop. I won't let you do this!"

"Ron shut up!" Hermione had started sucking his neck.

"Hermione… oh… that feels nice…"

Ron gave in.

They lay in Hermione's bed next to each other. Ron holding Hermione in his arms. "Bloody hell Hermione."

"What?

"I can't believe how hot you look when your mad."

"Ron…"

"Well it's true."

"Mm Mm MmMmMm MmMm Mm"

Ron fell asleep before he could answer Hermione's incoherent mumbling


	9. Opps

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 9: Opps

"Ronald Weasley! What on earth went on last night!"

"Ow! What's with the yelling!" Hermione answered. "My head hurts you know."

"Well you deserve it just as much as my irresponsible son!"

"What's going on?" Ron at up groggily, pulling the sheet that had been precariously covering himself and Hermione's nakedness.

Hermione felt a sudden breeze where she shouldn't. "Ron what did you do to me!"

Mrs. Weasley's face suddenly changed from furious to guilty. "Well actually Hermione I put a bit of rum in your tea, I thought maybe you'd take a nice nap and then well not be so angry when you woke up. But maybe I was a bit angry and used a heavy hand, and if you drank all of it, it surely would have been enough to make you pass out."

"So when I was passed out Ron came up here and took advantage of me!"

"No, Hermione not at all. I really didn't. You called me up here after a bit and well I guess you didn't realize…"

"Yeah I didn't realize because I wasn't conscience!"

"Hermione dear, calm down."

"Calm! CALM! YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM! RON JUST SHAGGED MY UNCONSCIENCE BODY AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM!"

"Hermione dear. I don't think you've ever been quite that drunk before… when you black out and someone wakes you up. You don't remember or even really know what you do between that time and the time that you sober up."

"So you got me piss drunk!"

"Well I just meant to ease your sleeping a bit, I guess I was too angry to think about giving you a dreamless sleep potion. I'm sorry dear. How ever Ronald I WILL see you in a few minutes fully clothed in the kitchen."

"Yes mum."

"Oh and Hermione dear. I don't' blame you. I guess you were just thinking a bit hastily." Mrs. Weasley turned around and headed to the door, stopping to add, "I would hug you Hermione but it would be a bit awkward."

Hermione nodded. As soon as Mrs. Weasley closed the door Hermione jumped out of bed. "Ron get out!"

"Can I at least get dressed?" He motioned to the sheet barely covering his growing man hood.

Hermione noticed this and glanced down at her naked body. "Ron quit ogling me and get dressed!" Hermione tried not to look embarrassed by her lack of clothing.

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Ron there's nothing to be embarrassed about I saw it all last night. And you seeing me right now."

"Ok. Just promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

Ron stood up his man hood now very large. Hermione's eye's bugged out and she started to giggle. "Hermione you said you wouldn't laugh."

"Sorry." Hermione gathered her composure and began to get clean cloths to go to breakfast in.

Ron quickly headed to his room and grabbed fresh clothes. He threw them on, then headed quickly to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was standing over the stove toasting bread and placing them in a pile where a knife was buttering them.

Ron cleared his throat to show his presence. He was the first one down there besides his mother.

"Sit." She pointed to a chair. Placing the last bit of toast on the pile. "What were you thinking going into Hermione's room while she was in such a state?"

"Mum she called me up there."

"Well fine then, did you two at least have enough commonsense to use that handy little charm your father taught you when you and him had that little heart to heart a few summers ago?"

"Mum!"

"Well did you?"

"Well I really don't remember… I don't think we did."

"Ronald, there is no hope for you… Do you ever use that thick head of yours."

"No mum I don't think there was enough blood in there last night for him to." Fred walked into the kitchen fully clothed, and showered.

"Fred! How d'you know?" Ron turned scarlet.

"Are you kidding your little or-"

"Fred I think that's quite enough on the subject!"

"Awww… mummy is protecting ickle Ronnie-kins from the whole family finding out he got laid." Fred made a mock mother voice.

"Fredrik Weasley! Stop it this instant!"

"Yes mum." Fred sat down with a bit of toast.

"Well Ron what do you have to say for your self?"

"Opps." Ron turned red.


	10. Lake Side Strolls

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 10: Lake Side Strolls

"_Awww… mummy is protecting ickle Ronnie-kins from the whole family finding out he got laid." Fred made a mock mother voice._

"_Fredrik Weasley! Stop it this instant!"_

"_Yes mum." Fred sat down with a bit of toast._

"_Well Ron what do you have to say for your self?" _

"_Opps." Ron turned red._

"Ron! We didn't use a conception charm!" Hermione had come down the stairs and was leaning against the banister, freshly showered with a towel on her head.

"Well no not really. You were a bit forceful and…" Ron turned a deeper shade of red.

"And loud." Fred was still sitting at the table watching the action play out, nibbling on some toast.

"Fred! Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear how loud I am!" Hermione screamed at him before turning almost the same shade as Ron.

"Hermione why don't you and Ron take a little walk out by the lake. Hmmm?" Mrs. Weasley was trying to get them to talk things through without the entire house hearing.

"Fine. Ronald lets go!" Hermione pulled the towel off her head and stormed out the door just as Mrs. Weasley used a drying and straitening charm on it.

"Be back in about two hours, and if I'm not… send out a search party for my body."

"Oh… Ron…" Mrs. Weasley gently pushed him out the door.

Ron and Hermione walked silently to the lake, knowing they were being listened to and watched.

When they finally got to the cover of the trees around the lake Hermione spoke first. "Ron, please tell me we didn't really…"

"I'm really sorry Hermione, but we did. You kinda forced me into it actually." Ron tried.

"Ronald! Why would I force you into it!" Hermione spun on her heals to face him.

"Because you were trying to show me that what ever Lavender could give me you could give it better."

"Ron! Why would I do that! I'm not a whore like Lavender stinking Brown."

"Hermione please." Ron tried to calm her down.

"No Ron it's over between us! Go shag Lavender's pants off for all I care! You horney git!" Hermione stormed back to the Burrow.

Ron sat down by the lake to think.

_A/N: Sorry about the wait yall… I was having major writers block and yeah… just needed to like go read other fanfics I wrote like forever ago to get those juices flowin… so I hope you enjoyed it…oh and my updates may be few and far apart now that school's in, I may only update one story a week so yeah… please be patient. Send reviews they make me want to write more. _


	11. Can He Tell

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 11: Can He Tell

It was almost dark by time Ron slumped back into the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on one side of the table and Harry on the other. They all fell silent when the door opened.

"Ronald." Hermione greeted him with a very cold voice, even colder eyes.

"Hi." He absent-mindedly waved his hand, he was off in his own little world.

Ginny looked at him awkwardly, she turned to Harry and mouthed 'Do you think he can tell?'

"Ronald. I think you should leave." Hermione said as he sat down opposite her next to Harry.

"Why?" He snapped out of his trance.

"I'm having a private conversation with Ginny. Now go." Hermione wanted him gone; she was through with being friendly.

"Then why is Harry here?" Ron looked over to Harry then to Ginny. "You GIT!" Ron punched Harry in the jaw.

"I think he knows." Ginny looked over to Harry with sympathy on her face.

"So you are then!?" Ron was pissed to say the least.

"Well… yes. I guess we were a bit careless, but you know those charms don't always work and…" Ginny tried to make it sound innocent.

"Does mum know about this?" Ron was still fuming mad.

"Yes, she was the first person I went to." Ginny said simply.

Ron opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, finally only getting out, "He… how… when… but… woah…" Ron sat down, now over his anger, in complete shock. "Hermione… and… you… and… HARRY!" Ron found his anger toward harry again. "HARRY YOU STUPID GIT YOU SHAGGED MY SISTER! AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING HER I'LL RIP OFF YOUR MAN-HOOD YOU LITTLE WANKER!"

"Ron calm down please. Let's think rationally." Hermione was worried about what Ron was going to do to Harry.

"No Hermione this stupid prat I used to call my best mate was shagging my sister behind my back!" Ron stood up and pulled out his wand, pointing it at harry. "AV-"

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE! DROP YOUR WAND THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley, luckily, was standing at the top of the stairs. Ron immediately dropped his wand with a clatter. Ron's anger was no match for Molly's. "HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! You always said you wished Ginny would end up with a guy like Harry, you about kissed him when he confided in you that he fancied her! And now that they're together you want to kill him!" Mrs. Weasley made her way over to him with her hands on her hips. "Now apologize to him this instant."

"Sorry mate, I think I over reacted a bit." Ron reached out a hand to harry to help him off his position he found on the floor in all the comotion.


	12. Lives

_A/N: Sorry about that really long wait, i keep getting this horrible writers block, and with school and all it's hard to just sit and wrute, my brain is like dead by time i get home, hopefull i'll get back into the swing of things and be able to update sooner. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!_

**Love At It's Worst**

Chapter 12: Lives

"Sorry Ron. Really didn't mean to go and get your little sister knocked up." Harry tried to make a joke out of it. Ron scowled at him. "Right too soon for jokes."

"Well it bloody well is." Ron gave Harry the dirtiest look he could conjure.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well… Ron… I think I can forgive you." Hermione looked at her shoes. "I kind of over reacted."

"It's ok love." Ron hugged her. "And Harry, this isn't over."

Harry turned red.

"Ron be fair, it does take two. He didn't like look at me and boom I was pregnant!" Ginny was getting annoyed with her older extremely over protective brother.

"Shhhh… don't remind me." Ron told her as he took Hermione into the other room so they could talk.

RWHG

"Hermione I'm really sorry, I don't know how much I can say it."

"Ron, it's ok. I forgive you. I talk about it with Ginny right before she dropped the baby bomb on me, then you came in."

"Really?"

"Yes Ron, now get off me." Ron had been giving her the biggest bear hug she'd ever gotten.

"Sorry. Erm Hermione?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"What happens if you're pregnant too?"

"Well then we'll just play it by ear." Hermione was obviously trying to figure that one out herself.

HPGW

"Bloody hell, I thought Ron was going to strangle me." Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his head on the table.

"Come here Harry." Ginny gently pulled his head onto her shoulder. "He'll get over it, he always did hope I'd end up with one of his friends, even though he didn't show it, I know he did."

"God Ginny, I do love you." Harry leaned up and kissed her cheek before bending over to her tummy and kissing that as well.

Ginny sighed happily. "Harry, you have me set for life, this is all I need right here."

Harry took a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ginerva Molly Weasley."

RWHG

"Hermione, these past few days made me realize something." Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch snuggling.

"What's that Ron?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ron kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled, but her brain was going a million miles a minute.


	13. Doubts

Love At It's Worst 

Chapter 13: Doubts

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ron kissed her forehead. _

_Hermione smiled, but her brain was going a million miles a minute._

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Ron, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Erm… I doubt that."

"Ron, I was just thinking that, we are really young, we're only about to start our sixth year at Hogwarts and your talking about the rest of our lives." Hermione leaned up away from him to look him in the face.

"Well, I can't help it if that's how I feel. Hermione I love you!" Ron leaned down to give Hermione a kiss but she pulled back.

"Ron, I can't be sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the scary thing is-"

"BLOODY HELL! I'm going to kill Harry! He shagged my little sister! She's only going to be a fifth year! She's only bloody 15!" Ron face turned red.

"Ron, you act like you didn't already know this."

"Well it's just sinking in! I'll bloody murder him!"

"Ronald you will not!"

"Hermione don't you even think about stopping me!"

"Ronald if you move one toe I'll full body bind you so fast!"

"Fine!" Ron sat back and crossed his arms.

HPGW

"Harry?" Ginny looked up at him from his arms.

"Yeah?"

"What happens when all this set's in with Ron?"

"Bloody hell… I better run. See ya later love." Harry stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be flying out over the lake."

RWHG

"Ron is it horrible of me to be having doubts that all this will last?" Hermione and Ron were snuggling on the couch again, done arguing obviously.

"No Hermione, I'd say it's perfectly normal." Ron kissed her cheek. "I just hope that's all they are is doubts."

"Me too. I love you Ron."

"I love you too 'Mione. Say you feel like a swim in the lake?" Ron had seen Harry flying out side and planned to drag him into the water and drowned him.

"Sure I'll go see if Ginny'd like to come. Meet you out there in ten minutes."

_A/N: Ok i know it's been like forever, but i'm having serious writers block with this story, like it's just not happening, so review me a lot (reviews make me write more) and give me some ideas, those help, more than you know..._


End file.
